C'était mon bain!
by Moonfree
Summary: Deux gboys, une salle de bain, une baignoire, du bain moussant, des bulles et une savonnette récalcitrante. Mélangez le tout et vous obtenez quoi? Ceci bien évidemment. Présence d'un lime. OS. Vous voilà prévenus.


**Disclaimer ;  
**Celui-là, l'est pas a moi, celui là non plus, celui là bas pas plus que les autres. Bon ben a beau faire le compte, y'a rien a moi sauf la baignoire qui a servi de décor a l'histoire. Et encore j'suis même pas sure que ce soit la mienne.

**Postulat de l'histoire/ Couple / Genre.  
**Postulat ; OS défouloir dont l'idée se baladait dans ma tête depuis un certain temps et qui voit enfin le jour sous forme de fic.  
Couple ; Le même que d'habitude a savoir du 1x2.  
Genre ; Comico-romantique je pense. A supposer que je ne me trompe pas.

**Note de l'auteur ;  
**Si vous n'êtes pas rebuté par une histoire assez déjantée et pas forcément recherchée alors vous pouvez continuer sans crainte.  
A noter la présence d'un lime. Vous voilà avertis alors bon voyage si vous continuez.

* * *

**C'était mon bain !**

****

Duo ouvrit la porte de la planque d'un air las et fatigué. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il effectuait les mêmes gestes après une journée chargée des mêmes recommencements infinis que ceux de la veille. Il partait tôt le matin, trop tôt à son goût et ne rentrait que tard le soir. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi c'était lui qui avait hérité de cette fonction. D'eux tous il était celui qui détestait se lever de bon matin, mais, insensibles à cette faculté digne de la marmotte en hibernation, les professeurs lui avaient refilé le rôle du lève-tôt. Pour se venger d'une telle injustice, le natté avait eu la satisfaction d'écrabouiller son réveil trois matins de suite avant de comprendre que cette ruse était inutile puisque chaque soir le défunt réveil trônait sur la table de chevet et en meilleure santé que jamais.

Prenant sur lui, le châtain avait alors pris son parti de suivre les indications fournies par la mission a accomplir. Consciencieusement, il avait infiltré cette grande entreprise et y remplissait les fonctions rattachées à son rang. Stratégiquement placé dans la hiérarchie, il subissait aussi les inconvénients de celle-ci. Chaque soir, il ne pouvait échapper à ses interminables réunions qui réunissaient les responsables dirigeants de chacune des sections importantes de l'entreprise, ceux sans qui une décision ne pouvait être prise. En règle générale, ces réunions se prolongeaient tard dans la soirée sous couvert de fignoler des dossiers alors qu'en réalité se tramait et se signaient des échanges commerciaux pas très nets. C'était le but principal de la mission que d'infiltrer ces échanges afin de mettre a jour un réseau d'information destiné a l'ennemi depuis longtemps suspecté par les autorités mais a ce jour insaisissable.

Pour le moment, loin de toutes ces considérations, Duo n'aspirait qu'à une seule et unique chose à savoir trouver le chemin reliant la porte d'entrée a celle de sa chambre avec arrêt programmé au frigo. Quoique après quelques secondes de réflexion, l'américain convint qu'il se contenterait cette fois-ci du trajet direct. Le passager stomacal attendrait le lendemain pour obtenir satisfaction. Tâtonnant dans le noir puisqu'il avait le flegme d'allumer les lampes sachant qu'il lui faudrait les éteindre ensuite , le natté chercha son chemin en tentant tant bien que mal d'éviter les nombreux obstacles qui, Dieu seul savait comment, atterrissait sur son passage. Au bout de sa troisième chute évitée, Duo était persuadé qu'un sortilège avait du lui être jeté. Pestant contre la malchance et autres amusements du hasard, le jeune homme parvint cependant à regagner sa chambre.

La porte a peine refermée, le natté se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur son lit qui, peu préparé a un tel assaut, protesta de toute la puissance de ses grincements de ressorts. Insensible a ces contestations , Duo se laissa aller quelques minutes a détendre complètement ses muscles endoloris par une journée de position assise dans un fauteuil de bureau qui s'il était confortable était tout de même statique. Fermant ses yeux, il imagina durant quelques instants un doux bruit d'eau coulant et ruisselant sur des rochers scintillants. Sa sérénité et un semblant de vigueur retrouvés, le natté se décida à se traîner jusqu'a la salle de bain afin de faire un brin de toilette avant de se glisser dans ses draps.

Duo avait beau être fatigué, se coucher sans s'être délivré de toute cette tension, de tout ce stress et de cette crasse accumulée dans la journée, lui était inconcevable. Il voulait tout oublier de ce qui avait trait de près ou de loin avec la mission qui lui avait été confiée et cela passait aussi par l'odeur caractéristique de la salle de réunion qui mêlait la fumée de cigares et cigarettes a celle plus capiteuse d'effluves de parfum aux fragrances entêtantes. Armé de cette volonté d'en finir au plus vite, le natté se traîna jusqu'à la porte de la salle d'eau et l'ouvrit afin d'actionner l'interrupteur du plafonnier secondaire. Duo n'allumait jamais le plafonnier principal lorsqu'il rentrait si tard. D'une part parce que la clarté que diffusait ce dernier était trop forte pour ne pas risquer de le réveiller totalement et ensuite parce que cela lui permettait , avec un effort d'imagination, de se croire entouré de bougies puisque le petit néon au dessus du lavabo éclairait juste le nécessaire.

Un regard circulaire jeté à la hâte lui fit comprendre que tous ses équipiers étaient déjà passés par le lieu de baignade. Le doux peignoir en éponge de Quatre reposait sur le tabouret placé près de la cabine de douche, signe que le petit arabe était entré en ces lieux. La brosse a dent de Wufei se trouvait a nouveau rangé dans son gobelet a coté de son dentifrice correctement rebouché que Duo lui avait emprunté le matin même sans avoir eu le temps de le refermer. Les chaussettes de Trowa se baladaient allégrement a deux bons mètres du panier a linge sale ce qui fit songer a Duo qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense a demander au français comment ses chaussettes pouvaient se retrouver aussi loin du restant de ses autres vêtements. Quant au débardeur vert de Heero, il reposait bien sagement dans la corbeille a linge. Tout semblait donc parfaitement en ordre.

Un regard à la baignoire mit des étoiles dans les yeux du natté. Là, devant lui, se trouvait quelque chose qu'il avait souhaité sans pour autant espéré que le miracle des jours précédents se renouvellerait. Quatre était vraiment un petit ange, il lui faudrait penser à le remercier de cette douce attention le lendemain. Le blondinet le connaissait tellement bien que cela en devenait presque flippant. Là, devant Duo, se trouvait la grande baignoire de céramique bleue, emplie d'une mousse dense et parfumée. L'odeur de vanille qui s'échappait des douces bulles chatouillait agréablement les cavités nasales du jeune homme à la natte, faisant fleurir sur ses lèvres un sourire de satisfaction. Les volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient de la baignoire laissait penser que l'eau était chaude et que le bain avait du être coulé depuis peu.

Et ce miracle s'était renouvelé durant tous les soirs de la semaine. Chaque soir, lorsque Duo rentrait, il trouvait la baignoire emplie de mousse et d'eau chaude qui l'invitait à se laisser bercer par la douce chaleur humide. Duo commençait réellement à croire que Quatre était un devin. Ou plutôt qu'il s'était découvert un nouveau don en rapport avec son empathie qui lui permettait de lire en chacun de leurs désirs les plus profonds et dont il ne lui en avait pas encore parlé. Décidé a ne pas épiloguer sur ce mystère, mais de plutôt profiter de cet acte bienveillant qui lui était a nouveau offert, le châtain laissa glisser ses vêtements sur le sol carrelé de la pièce et, enjambant le rebord de la baignoire, se laissa glisser dans l'eau parfumée.

Le contraste entre la céramique encore fraîche et l'eau presque bouillante lui procurait un sentiment de total bonheur. Sentiment que ce pied agité ne semblait même pas émousser. Minute ! Il y avait un pied dans la baignoire ? Techniquement, il devait y en avoir deux songea Duo a moitié dans la brume. Mais sauf erreur anatomique, et il l'aurait sans doute remarqué, les deux petons auraient du être a l'opposé de la place que ce pied occupait a présent. Ce pied là se trouvait près de sa cuisse et a moins d'être contorsionniste dans l'âme, la position était impossible pour un être normalement constitué. Quelque chose clochait dans cette baignoire. Décidé a en avoir le cœur net, Duo ouvrit aussitôt les yeux pour se retrouver nez a nez avec… deux yeux de couleur cobalts.

Les deux orbes azurés contemplaient l'intrus qui avait osé s'aventurer dans son espace d'intimité aquatique. L'intrus qui, inconscient du danger, avait risqué sa vie. Un intrus qui semblait tout aussi surpris que lui. D'ordinaire volubile a souhait, le propriétaire des yeux violacés ressemblait à cet instant à une magnifique imitation de la carpe. Les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte ne laissant place à aucun son malgré une évidente envie de parler, le châtain aurait pu être comique et arraché un sourire à son vis-à-vis si la situation n'avait été différente.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quelle était la bonne attitude à adopter. D'un côté, Duo ne s'était nullement préparé a trouver un quelconque équipier dans cette baignoire si accueillante, encore moins Heero, soldat parfait de son état qui avait toujours trouvé qu'un bain était aussi utile que les arrêtes dans le poisson. Le natté devait avouer qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'être encore entier à cet instant. De l'autre coté de la baignoire, Heero songeait que cette situation n'aurait même pas du l'étonner. Qui d'autre que ce baka natté aurait pu agir ainsi sans remarquer que la baignoire était déjà occupée ? De tous ces équipiers, Duo était le seul assez inconscient pour faire une telle folie et rester en vie. Mais ce qui intriguait le plus le soldat parfait, c'était que contrairement a ses habitudes, lorsqu'il avait senti une proche présence dans ce bassin d'eau, il n'avait pas ressenti cette montée d'adrénaline l'obligeait d'ordinaire a se jeter sur son arme jamais bien loin de lui.

Le choc et la surprise passée, les deux pilotes ressentirent un sentiment indescriptible de gène, de frustration auxquels venaient s'ajouter une pointe de colère d'un coté et une pointe de culpabilité de l'autre. Finalement, le bavard de service apparemment en grève de parlottes, ce fut le brun qui rompit le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

-"C'était mon bain !"

Par cette simple constatation, le jeune homme donnait explicitement l'ordre à son homologue de quitter la place qu'il occupait. Lequel, revenu de sa surprise passée, refusa de se faire discipliné et s'exclama, incrédule ;

-"Ton bain ? Doit y avoir une erreur là !"

En effet, comment penser ne fut ce qu'un instant que celui qui refusait toutes choses n'ayant pas a voir avec une mission, pouvait prendre le temps de se prélasser dans un bain de mousse parfumée. Duo prenait souvent des bains. Du genre interminable. Du genre thalassothérapie. Du genre à ne pas laisser d'eau chaude derrière lui. Du genre bain de chez bain quoi. Mais Heero, son truc a lui, c'était plutôt les douches. Du genre rapide. Du genre glacée de faon à ne pas avoir envie de traîner. Du genre revigorante. Du genre douche éclair quoi. Alors oui, entendre le pilote 01 dire qu'il prenait un bain avait de quoi inquiéter le plus insouciant des pilotes.

Mais Heero, loin de se douter de la pagaille qu'il venait de mettre dans les pensées de son partenaire, insista ;

-"Y'a pas d'erreur. C'était et c'est toujours mon bain alors vires de là."

Cette lente et articulée phrase, loin de le rassurer donna encore plus de sueurs froides au pilote 02 qui songea pendant trente secondes que Heero avait peut être eu un accident ou une commotion. Mais chasser le naturel chez Duo sous entendait le voir revenir au galop. Ce fut donc sans plus se soucier de la délicatesse qu'il était émanée de la phrase précédente que Duo décida de contre attaquer.

-"Pas moyen que je sorte. Tu vas mater. Et depuis quand tu prend des bains de minuit toi ?"

-"Depuis que je profite de ta non présence parmi nous pour m'y essayer."

-"Ouais mais là, tu m'a piqué le bain que Quatre…"

-"Il ne t'était pas destiné. Ce n'est pas Quatre qui a fait couler l'eau du bain que tu es en train de squatter."

Heero avait volontairement occulté la première partie de la répartie de son interlocuteur, refusant de s'abaisser a entrer dans son jeu, qui il le savait, risquait de le voir perdre. De son côté, Duo en était encore à essayer de faire fonctionner le restant de ces neurones en fonctionnement. La carpe venait de reprendre du service et réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'agir. Rester en poste était sans conteste le meilleur moyen de tenter la mort. Nul doute que le pilote 01 ne se montrerait pas patient très longtemps. Sortir de la baignoire aurait été la solution la plus sage mais cela signifiait abdiquer pour Duo, une chose que le natté ne voulait pas envisager. Dans un sens comme dans un autre, le natté ne doutait pas qu'il lui faudrait subir la colère et les reproches de son équipier le lendemain , alors entre mourir brave et mourir déshonoré en abandonnant la bataille, son choix était vite fait.

Préférant pousser jusqu'au bout le Soldat Parfait plus si parfait que cela si l'on en jugeait par la rougeur inhabituelle que ce dernier arborait, Duo réattaqua a sa façon ;

-"Et pourquoi tu sort pas si je te gène tant que cela ? Sans compter que le bain moussant à la vanille, il est a moi. Et vu le tas de mousse, t'as pas du y aller de main morte."

-"T'en rachèterais !"

Oh, oh, songea le châtain. Voila que monsieur Heero reprenait ses bonnes vielles habitudes de phrases courtes. Cela devait signifier que le brun reprenait peu à peu le contrôle de ses émotions et qu'il redevenait maître de lui-même. Allez savoir pourquoi il avait perdu le contrôle aussi ! Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne semblait pas vouloir entrer dans le jeu de l'américain qui joua une dernière fois ;

-"T'as intérêt ! N'empêche que techniquement ce bain est aussi le mien. J'ai participé par mousse interposée."

-"Baka !"

-"Ouais, ouais, je sais. Mais j'ai raison. " Termina sur un sourire victorieux le plus turbulent de tous les pilotes.

Voyant que la situation était parvenue à une voix sans issue, le Soldat Parfait haussa les épaules. Aucun des deux pilotes ne semblaient vouloir lâcher prise. Tous deux avaient essayé de faire flancher l'autre mais cette solution avait semble t'il échouée. Devant le manque de réaction du brun, le natté attrapa la bouteille de shampooing dans le but de laver ce qui lui servait de moumoute capillaire. Défaisant sa natte avec des gestes rapides et précis, Duo commença à se shampooiner énergiquement. Cependant, malgré une évidente bonne volonté, la Salle de bain résonna bientôt de divers « Aie », « Saleté de nœud » et autres « Hee-chan, t'as pas une paire de ciseaux ? »

Ledit Hee-chan assistait, stoïque, à cette bataille acharnée entre baka dégénéré et nœuds récalcitrants. Quelques minutes suffirent avant qu'il ne se lasse de ce spectacle et ce fût d'une voix lasse qu'il décréta ;

-« Viens là ».

Aux démêlés avec ses tentacules de mèches rebelles, Duo ne comprit pas réellement la portée de l'invitation.

-« Pas le temps de jouer ! J'suis occupé. »

-« Viens là. Je vais t'aider. »

Incrédule, le natté plus si natté, écarta le rideau ce cheveux qui lui bouchait la vue et regarda avec attention le visage qui lui faisait face, essayant de trouver le piège qui se tendait.

-« Viens ici avant que je perdes patience »

Ce rappel à l'ordre sonnait comme une menace implicite et Duo, bien que taquin, n'étais pas stupide et jugea plus prudent d'obéir à cette injonction.

Se tournant sur lui-même dans le but d'effectuer un demi tour, le châtain se retrouva bientôt , dos au brun, qui passa alors ses deux mains dans la chevelure déliée de l'américain, le forçant ainsi a incliner la tête vers l'arrière s'il ne voulait pas se déplacer une vertèbre.

Duo, qui s'attendait à souffrir sous les mains du Soldat Parfait, ne pût retenir un gémissement de contentement tandis que le lavage de la chevelure récalcitrante se faisait caresse. Comment aurait-il pu, ne serait ce qu'une minute, imaginer que Heero avait des doigts de fée et savait se débrouiller avec les soucis capillaires alors que lui-même avait constamment les cheveux en bataille. Ronronnant de plaisir, le natté se laissa glisser un peu plus contre le torse du brun, s'émergeant ainsi presque complètement.

De son côté, le pilote 01 observait, amusé, les réactions de son équipier. Si au début, il s'était proposé pour aider le natté, c'était surtout dans un souci d'efficacité et une volonté de faire cesser les hurlements qui lui vrillaient les oreilles. Mais devant l'air de bien être de son baka préféré, il n'eut pas le cœur de cesser ses caresses alors que le shampooing était depuis longtemps terminé. Durant les quelques dix minutes qui suivirent, le silence de la salle de bain était total et seulement entrecoupé par moments des gémissements heureux d'un certain pilote américain.

Ces dix minutes passées, Duo somnolait, envahi par la chaleur moite et chaude qui régnait dans la pièce. Somnolence qui fut cependant de courte durée lorsqu'un jet d'eau ruissela sur lui. A moitié noyé et encore sous l'effet de surprise, le natté ne pu faire autre chose que glouglouter des paroles qui en version originale auraient du être de celles –ci ;

-"Hee-chan ! Spa des manières de réveiller quelqu'un !"

-"Fallait pas t'endormir si tu ne voulais pas être réveillé." Rétorqua le brun pince sans rire.

Peu convaincu par cet argument, le châtain continua de bougonner à mi-voix pendant que son shampooineur personnel finissait de rincer sa chevelure de sirène.

Cette tâche effectuée, Duo s'apprêtait à sortir de l'espace aquatique jusqu'à présent occupé dans le but de continuer son dodo trop vite avorté. Son esprit n'avait pour le moment qu'une seule idée en tête, celle de retrouver le chemin menant à son lit ou l'attendait une montagne de couverture sous lesquelles il lui tardait de se rouler en boule et de pioncer tout son saoul.

Mais il fallait croire que la Dieu de l'eau n'était pas très en adéquation avec cette mission puisqu'un événement imprévu vint bientôt désamorcer la tentative de sortie du natté.

Ayant voulu attraper le drap de bain qui se trouvait non loin de là, Duo avait malencontreusement fait tomber une savonnette dans la baignoire alors que son bras s'était dirigé vers l'objet de son désir. Loin de s'en rendre compte, d'ailleurs qui aurait pris garde a une simple savonnette en détresse, le natté se contorsionna pour s'emmitoufler dans le drap de bain en exposant le moins de parties possibles de son anatomie aux yeux de celui qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Non pas qu'il soit d'une pudicité totale mais il valait mieux prévenir que guérir quand le spectateur pouvait tuer d'un seul regard. Décidé à faire le moins de vagues possibles, Duo avait déjà commencé à enjamber le rebord de la baignoire lorsque l'imprévu fit des siennes. Une savonnette perdue venait de percuter un petit peton en équilibre instable et termina de rentre cet instabilité branlante. Le pied savonné amorça une phénoménale glissade et ce qui arrive en général dans 90 pour cent des cas, arriva.

Basculant sans grâce aucune mais un air d'incompréhension totale sur le visage, le châtain ne comprit pas bien ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il ne su pas comment il était possible qu'il soit a moitié dans l'eau et a moitié en dehors. Mais le plus incroyable était le phénomène de lévitation qui semblait avoir pris possession de lui. Incliné à la diagonale, la partie basse de son corps immergé et la partie haute émergé, il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait. Essayant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées, le natté se rendit soudain compte des deux bras qui lui enserraient la taille.

Vaguement conscient qu'il ne devit son salut qu'a la rapidité de ces mêmes bras d'acier mais encore sonné par sa chute, le jeune homme ne prit pas tout de suite conscience de l'importance de cette révélation. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il entendit une voix demander ;

-"Duo ? Duo tout va bien ?"

Reprenant doucement contact avec la réalité, il réalisa qu'il était dans les bras du Soldat Parfait. Apparemment Heero l'avait rattrapé in extremis avant qu'il ne s'écroule dans la baignoire. Décidément ce garçon ne devait pas être humain. Réussir à rattraper quelqu'un sans bouger de position relevait du miracle. Et cela, seul le Soldat Parfait en était capable. Et au vu de la légère impatience qui transparaissait dans la voix de ce dernier, Duo en conclut qu'il ferait mieux de répondre au plus vite a la demande précédemment formulée.

-"Scuse moi, j'ai glissé." Marmonna ledit Duo.

Rassuré ou soulagé par cet état de fait, les deux bras, qui jusqu'à présent supportaient le poids du châtain, lâchèrent leur fardeau sans crier gare. Fardeau qui se retrouva cette fois-ci a nouveau dans la baignoire emplie d'eau mousseuse. Un vague regard au drap de bain apprit au natté qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir subi les conséquences de cet abandon. Quelque peu déconcerté par cette façon de faire, le pilote 02 se demandait ce qu'il devait maintenant faire. Derrière lui, il sentait la présence de son compagnon de baignade. Visiblement ce dernier ne semblait pas traumatisé par l'expérience si l'on en jugeait a sa respiration calme et lente. Troublé et désorienté, le natté essayait désespérément de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

De son côté, inconscient des démêles de Duo avec son esprit, Heero farfouillait l'eau se trouvant devant lui. Ne trouvant visiblement pas ce qu'il cherchait, il prit alors le parti de chercher des deux cotés pendant qu'un certain Dieu de la mort avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, la raison à la recherche d'une explication. Décidé a trouver ce qu'il cherchait et peu désireux d'y passer, semblait-il, la nuit, un certain brun se pencha sans gène aucune au dessus du natté et farfouilla l'eau se trouvant devant lui. Le natté prit d'ailleurs conscience de cette activité lorsqu'il sentit les mains du brun effleuré l'intérieur de du haut de sa cuisse. Tout a fait réveillé suite a ce geste, le châtain, cramoisi pour le coup, se tourna vers son équipier

-"Euh… Heero ?"

Un vague grognement en guise d'incitation a poursuivre plus tard et Duo continuait, plus très sûr de ce qu'il devait demander ;

-"Je peux savoir a quoi tu joues ?"

-"Je recherche la savonnette. Inutile de prendre le risque de voir s reproduire ce qu'il vient de se passer."

Incrédule, Duo contempla le jeune homme qui avait débité cela sur le ton d'une ménagère qui annoncerait que la cuisson des pâtes était prête. Ben voyons ! Heero était à deux doigts de lui passer savamment et en toute bonne foi des mains et ce, sous prétexte de retrouver une maudite savonnette. Et tout cela dans le seul but d'éviter une chute accidentelle. Duo commençait réellement à croire qu'il devait s'être endormi durant cette satanée réunion et que tout ce qu'il vivait depuis le début n'était qu'un simple rêve. Mais une légère douleur lui fit alors comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas et que tout ce qui c'était passé faisait bien parti de la réalité. Heero, qui avait réussit a attraper la savonnette fuyarde lui avait malencontreusement donné un léger, mais douloureux du fait de l'endroit, coup de coude au niveau du creux que formaient le cou et la clavicule. Ledit coup eu pour conséquence de faire prendre la clef des champs a la savonnette qui venait de s'improviser objet volant identifié.

Agacé et ne voulant décidément pas lâcher l'affaire, Heero reparti dans sa chasse a la savonnette avant qu'une exhortation ne l'interrompe ;

-« Bordel Heero ! Tu peux pas lui foutre la paix à cette savonnette ? »

-« Oses dire que tu n'as pas savouré chaque instant passé dans cette baignoire. La savonnette n'est qu'une excuse. »

Cette dernière phrase avait été dite sur le ton de la confidence. Confidence qui, fidèle jusqu'au bout a sa définition, avait été murmurée au creux d'une oreille, d'une voix sensuelle que Duo ne connaissait pas a Heero. Une voix qui avait fait naître sur la peau d'opale une multitude de frissons tant elle invitait à la une savoureuse luxure. La natté songea que décidément, il devait être réellement fatigué pour s'imager de telles choses de la part de Heero. L'américain s'apprêtait a se pincer avec force pour revenir a la réalité lorsque deux mains douces se posèrent sur ses épaules. Mains qui se mirent bientôt à effectuer de lents mouvements concentriques sur la peau du natté. Mains qui agissaient avec un doigté insoupçonné et insoupçonnable. Les mouvements premiers qui tenaient plus du massage se transformèrent bientôt en douces caresses. Inutile de dire qu'un certain Dieu de la mort était à cet instant dans un état de béatitude totale alors que ses pensées cherchaient désespérément la sortie du labyrinthe des sensations pour mieux retrouver le chemin de la raison.

Derrière le bienheureux et devant l'attitude plus que réceptrice de ce dernier, le Poséidon des soins en tout genre décida de s'enhardir et de hâter le jeu qu'il avait sciemment commencé lorsque le natté était entré dans son bain. Laissant descendre ses mains expertes un peu plus bas dans le dos de sa sirène qui loin de s'en plaindre laissa échapper un gémissement de contentement, Heero continua ses douces caresses tout en parsemant le cou et les épaules précédemment abandonnées de tendres baisers aussi léger que le battement d'ailes d'un papillon. Baisers qui obligèrent le natté à faire doucement surface de la rêverie dans laquelle il s'était auparavant immergé. Réalisant assez vite ce qu'il se passait et désireux d'avoir un semblant d'explication, Duo s'apprêtait a protester lorsqu'il en fut empêché. Deux lèvres venaient en effet de capturer les siennes étouffant ainsi l'opposition naissante qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler.

Bien conscient de l'état d'incrédulité qu'il venait de faire naître, Heero décida de ne pas brusquer les choses et se contenta d'affoler les sens du natté en parcourant lascivement des siennes les lèvres rosées qu'il venait de saisir. Tout en parcourant de ses mains, qui avaient change de cible, le torse du natté, le pilote 01 attendait patiemment une invitation à approfondir le baiser. Invitation qui ne tarda pas a venir lorsque Duo, plus si récalcitrant que cela, entrouvrit les lèvres afin d'accéder a la requête de son tourmenteur et accueillir une langue, exploratrice de trésors fabuleux.

L'américain ne su jamais comment cela était arrivé mais lorsque le baiser prit et qu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour faire face a deux pierres cobalts qui le regardaient d'un air gourmand. Visiblement Heero était satisfait de la réponse que le natté lui avait donné juste auparavant. A en juger par la position de ses bras qui avaient trouvé d'eux même le chemin jusqu'autour du cou du brun, Duo su qu'il l'avait fait consciemment. Partagé entre un sentiment de perdition et la volonté de continuer le jeu qui avait été initié par celui qui lui faisait face, le châtain se rapprocha et enfoui sa tête dans le cou du brun. Un cou qui exaltait des senteurs vanillées auxquelles Duo ne pu résister. Déposant ses lèvres sur la peau ambrée de son plus qu'équipier, le natté y sema moult baisers qu'il transforma ensuite en micro morsures qui arrachèrent sourires de contentements et gémissement de bonheurs a une sirène qui il n'en doutait pas, serait bientôt sienne.

Ailleurs, les mains du brun n'étaient pas restées inactives et convoitaient un tout autre trésor. Suivant un chemin tout aussi mutin que celui parcouru quelques temps auparavant, elles eurent bientôt gain de cause et découvrirent le butin tant désiré. Un butin qui loin de s'en offusquer préféra ne pas leur résister et contenter ainsi leur propriétaire téméraire.

A force de baisers mouillé, de caresses luxuriantes et d'explorations infinies et réciproques, les deux poissons qu'étaient devenus Heero et Duo accédèrent bientôt aux portes d'un pays qui tout en leur diffusant bonheur et ravissements leur promit également nuit courte courbatures pour le lendemain. Mais les deux aventuriers s'en fichaient bien tant leur équipée leur semblait magique. Un plus un devint bientôt un et plus rien hormis une buée persistante ne transparut de cet état de grâce.

**&&&**

Quelques heures et un abandon de salle de bain plus tard et la demeure des pilotes savourait enfin un silence bien mérité. Seules deux corps dénudés et enlacés semblaient être encore éveillés et se faisaient des confidences sur oreillers. Calé confortablement contre le corps de son compagnon, l'un des jeunes hommes ronronnait de plaisir et se sentait bien partir dans les méandres du chemin menant au royaume des songes. Seul un léger doute l'avait jusqu'à présent empêché de sombrer. N'y tenant plus et souhaitant se laisser aller aux bras d'un sommeil réparateur, il osa enfin demander d'une voix endormie ;

-"T'avais tout prémédité depuis le début ?"

-"Hn !" Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint de son interlocuteur.

-"'lez, tu peux me le dire maintenant non ?"

-"Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne t'ai pas logé une balle entre les deux yeux quand t'es entré dans le bain ?"

-"Sais pas… t'étais peut être surpris ?"

-"Baka !"

Cependant un léger sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres du soldat parfait. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, du moins pas pour le moment mais la présence d'une personne, même désirée, dans son bain l'avait tout de même pris par surprise. Un baiser déposé dans un endroit sensible plus tard et le natté reprenait ;

-"Dis Hee-chan ? Pourquoi tu prenais un bain en réalité ? C'est pas ton genre d'habitude."

- "Ca l'aurait été si tu ne m'avais pas piqué mes bains depuis le début de la semaine."

-"Attends ! Tu veux dire que c'est pas Quatre qui…"

-"Quatre était bien trop occupé pour penser a te faire couler un bain crois moi ! Mais j'avoue que c'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée de te devancer."

Deux soucoupes en guise d'yeux vinrent alors remplacer le regard ensommeillé qu'avait arboré Duo depuis le début ;

-"J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi !"

- "Déçu ?"

-"Tu rigoles ? Me demande juste ce que tu peux avoir comme autres dons cachés." Contra le natté avec un air taquin et gourmand.

- "A toi de les découvrir !"

Aux oreilles d'un certain châtain exubérant, ces dernières paroles sonnaient comme une douce promesse. Promesse qui promettaient a juste titre bien d'autres moments de découvertes et d'instants complices entre deux pilotes qui avaient s'être longtemps cherchés venaient enfin de se trouver.

* * *

_Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'as recommencé !  
_Moi ? (air ingénue mode pleine puissance) Je ne vois ab-so-lu-ment pas de quoi tu parles la tite voix.  
_Un lime ! T'as refoutu un lime dans un de tes OS . A ce rythme là, tu vas droit vers les lemons si tu veux mon avis.  
_Meuh non ! Je ferais jamais de lemon, spa mon genre et pis j'y arrive pas toutes façons alors y'a pas de risques.  
_Oui, oui, j'ai déjà entendu cela quelque part si je ne me trompe pas.  
_C'était pas pareil. Pis d'abord t'as qu'a t'adresser a la personne qui m'a fait découvrir cette section, c'est de sa faute si j'en suis là. XD

D'ici là, puis-je espérer chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, une mini mignonne review de votre part dites ? (mode chibi-eyes) Les RAR se feront par mail donc veillez a laisser une adresse pour que je puisse vous répondre.  
Sinon, c'est pas grave, je vous remercie quand même d'avoir lu et je vous fais plein de bisouilles.

Moonfree


End file.
